Personal Sapphire
The Personal Sapphire is the fusion of a Pink Sapphire and a Black Sapphire,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/170963244662/ and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, as she is short, has hair that covers her forehead, and has one eye. Her skin is dull pink in color, and she has one eye, no nose, and defined lips. Her hair is a dull rose in color and is in a bob hairstyle that slightly flares out at the tips. Her gemstones are on her upper forehead and chest and are dull plums and pinks in color. She wears a dull plum top with a dull pink accent, dull purple-brown shoulder pads, and matching sleeves that cover her arms, hands, and fingers. The rest of her outfit is unseen however, but it can be assumed she is wearing a dress. Personality Nothing is known about Personal Sapphire's personality. Abilities Personal Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like most Sapphires, Personal Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Invisibility: She can turn invisible if scared, upset, or nervous, an ability inherited from Black Sapphire. * Botanokinesis: She can create flowers if scared, upset, or nervous, an ability inherited from Pink Sapphire.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155547792007/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Gemstone References Category:Sapphires Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Pink Sapphire Fusions Category:Black Sapphire Fusions Category:Fix Appearance